Mamodo and Ever After
by Brago12716
Summary: Brago is going to Ever After High, and he is taking his gloomy personality with him. How will the kids of the various fairy tales react with this gravity altering Mamodo here in their school. and why does he seem to know raven so well. Please Read and Review.
1. Beginning the Search

Mamodo and Ever After

Chapter 1

Beginning of the search

The world of Ever After is home to many wondrous personalities, but those wondrous personalities are not what this story is about. This story is about the new student at Ever After High, Brago. Brago is a mamodo and is now a brand new story character, his is one of the few, if not the only one, that can interact with any other story.

Our story begins at Ever After High, with birds chirping and woodland creatures roaming around. The day was so bright and cheery that only one thing could ruin the day, Brago. Brago is an average height individual with gray skin and pale white eyes with black lines going from the forehead to his chin through the eyes. Someone can only tell he isn't blind because of the smallest of red pupils ever seen. His clothing was a dark purple long cloak jacket with rib bone designs over a mesh shirt and black pants with black combat boots. His hair was blue and black striped styled to look like fire, and black tattoos on both of his forearms.

Brago walked into the office of headmaster Grimm in order for the usual welcome to the school speech that a principal would usually give. "Welcome young one to Ever After High, where everyone's destinies are followed to the letter," he said.

"Hn," was Brago's only response to the introduction.

"Now, I know you are new and I have gone over your story thoroughly, and obviously I would advise you to start your search right away," Grimm insisted.

"I was planning on it, now can I have my schedule so I can get my time here over with," Brago asked. With a nod Grimm handed him his schedule and headed to his first class, home evilnomics. Strange name for a class, but he just shrugged it off and headed for the probably boring class. Opening the door he found that the class was dark and gloomy beyond what one would expect in a cheery castle.

"You must be the new student, come and introduce yourself to the class," the voice of whom Brago assumed was the teacher came in.

Walking to the front with a permanent scowl on his face he said, "my name is Brago and I am here to pass the time, nothing else." With that said, he made his way to an empty seat near the back of the class next to a bored looking girl with blonde hair. 'she does not belong here,' came Brago's immediate thought.

Seeing someone come and sit beside her the girl perked up and immediately went into cheery mode and outstretched a hand, "Hi, I am Apple White, the daughter of Snow White."

Not opening his eyes, Brago didn't even take his hands out of his pockets to say, "I am Brago and I don't care."

This apparently shocked her, and for some reason the rest of the class, because gasps of shock was heard all around the room. Not a single person was left without an open mouth when he finally opened his right pale white eye. Seeing her as an apparent princess popular type of weakling, Brago chose to ignore all of them and close his eyes to listen to their mumbling.

"I never heard of anyone to just flat out not care about Apple," came one.

"I didn't think someone was so backwoods recluse that they didn't know simple knowledge like who Apple was," came another.

"Is it just me or is he kind of cute," 'now that one is quite disturbing.'

"His style is so dark and mysterious and gives off that whole 'if you talk to me I will kill you vibe', how can you find that cute," 'now that is more like it.'

He listened to a few more comments and found they were more of less the same type, and so he ignored them all as the teacher continued on with her lesson. It wasn't a good lesson, but it didn't qualify as an evil lesson to Brago either. It was about how to turn plants evil and such, 'why would anyone need to know that, it is not like plants can help against a real threat, like me.' The teacher, Baba Yaga apparently, was called away so she gave them all private study until she returned.

"So what is your story," Apple asked while she tried to remain upbeat and failed at it miserably.

"I don't wish to tell you, mainly because you are weak, and I don't like to associate with the weak," Brago plainly said. This earned even more gasps from their apparent audience, much to his annoyance.

"I am not weak, I am strong, courageous, brave, loving, and caring," she listed off with her fingers.

"You are weak, you think you are strong because you care, true strength is power, and you have none," he bluntly said with a bored expression on his face.

"I am not weak, and I do have power, I am a princess and future queen," Apple almost yelled.

"If you do have power, then why don't we fight, first person to get knocked out or killed loses," Brago said with an evil smirk on his face. The sounds of shock all around him made him feel like laughing because of their stupid faces.

"But, that is just wrong, fighting and killing is just wrong," this time Apple did yell. How could anybody just talk about taking life like it was nothing, least of all herself.

"So what happens if another kingdom decides to invade your kingdom if you make it to queen," he asked still having his evil smirk on his face.

"We will talk it out and calmly come to a truce like two rational adults," she stated royally and with grace.

"What happens when he doesn't want to talk and decides to go in and slaughter everyone in your kingdom," Brago asked again. The teacher came back in at that moment before she could answer, and dismissed the class.

Brago quickly left and found someone he had hoped to see since he got here. "Hello sister dear," he told the girl as he snuck up on her, and laughing as she froze and started to sweat profusely.

The girl had long purple and black hair in a purple, black, and silver dress. The high collar was silver with the torso being black and the skirt being purple. "What are you doing here Brago," Raven almost yelled at him in anger.

"You wound me sister dear, here I came to get a good education and see my big sister and you are being mean to me," he said in a mock hurt tone.

"Yeah, yeah, what are you really doing here you asshole," she asked.

"My destiny finally kicked in, and we both know what that means," Brago ominously said with a wicked grin.

"You really think that you will find your partner here of all places do you," Raven asked.

"Never know, this place doesn't look like anyone here would have a heavy heart, but you never know," he said still having his wicked grin on his face.

"What did you do already," she asked him.

"I just had a nice little chat with the 'hero' of your story is all, quite an interesting character that one," Brago said as he walked away.

"That is the last thing I need," Raven muttered as she walked away with slump shoulders.

* * *

 **Author's note: You may choose who you wish for Brago's partner to be, review who you wish it to be. Your choices include:**

 **Apple White**

 **Briar Beautiful**

 **Cerise Hood**

 **Darling Charming**

 **Kitty Cheshire**

 **Lizzie Hearts**

 **Madeline Hatter**


	2. The First Spell is

**Mamodo and Ever After**

 **Chapter 2**

 **The First Spell is**

The rest of the school day went on with nothing else of interest happening, until lunch that is, where Brago walked in halfway through the end of lunch. Raven was sitting with her friends, Maddie and Cerise, while eating the standard cafeteria food of disgusting inedible food when he walked over to the table while chewing on a chunk of meat.

"I see you chose to eat that terrible food dear sister," Brago commented as he stood behind her.

The other two went wide eyed at what the mysterious man just said while Raven turned to look at him and said, "could you say that a little louder, I don't think the rest of the school heard you."

His response was to smirk before yelling out, "I see you chose to eat that terrible food dear sister," much to her horror as the whole cafeteria turned to look at the two.

Ironically, the first to recover from the shock was the 'hero' of Raven's story and said, "please Raven, please say that you aren't related to this mean person."

"I would be insulted if that actually qualified as an insult instead of a appropriate description," Brago commented as he finished eating the meat.

"You went hunting in the forest instead of letting the woodland creatures live in peace," Ashlynn accused as she looked on in horror.

"I didn't go hunting, but when one crossed my path as I was taking a stroll, it was to weak, therefore it was devoured by the strong," he said as he cleaned his teeth with a toothpick.

Just than, little bo peeps daughter came in with a sad look on her face and asked Apple, "have you seen one of my sheep, he's missing and I can't find him."

All at once the entire cafeteria looked at Brago, who was still cleaning his teeth, the only one that didn't eat the food and came in with meat not on the menu. As if sensing the eyes on him, he turned to them with a board expression and said, "I saw a sheep go towards some kind of well."

The girl ran frantically through the doors and knocked down a few students while she was at it. Apple sighed and stated, "I thought you had eaten her sheep, sorry for just assuming you ate it."

Brago seemingly ignored her and commented, "so that was why the thing look so frightened, it was bred in captivity, no wonder it looked so stunned when I ate it."

"Okay, better retract that apology Apple, you lied to her and told her that the sheep ran to the well," Briar scolded with a glare for good measure.

"She never asked if it was alive when I left it, and she never asked if anyone ate it, therefore I didn't lie," Brago said with a smirk.

"You are just an evil person, nobody should just do what they want," Darling scolded with courage.

"I never said I was good, and what right does a weakling like you have to tell those that are stronger how to live," he said right back as he stalked up to her and looked her dead in the eye.

"If you actually believe that I am weak, than you have another thing coming," she warned with the eyes that Brago just loved to see, experience.

"Nice look in your eyes, but I have to ask, will it be enough to fight me, or will you need a prince to rescue you," Brago teased as he raised his right hand to initiate the first attack.

"BRAGO," Raven called out as she unleashed some magic power and sent an energy blast his way and struck his back. "Stop misbehaving, or do you want me to burn this," she said with a cold stare as she brought up a black book with strange symbols on it.

Now the audience they drew was just confused as why Raven would think that her apparent brother would care about a book, was it a part of his story?

"I thought you didn't want to play the villain, but you should now that stealing is a very villain thing to do," he accused as he turned to face his sister.

"This isn't like when we were little, I am far stronger than you know, and now I can beat you," she said with a smirk.

"You never could before, even while I still didn't have my magic and you did, but what makes you think it will be that easy," Brago asked as he got in her face now.

"Not easy, but I can still beat you, here Cerise, hold his book while we have a little sibling fun," Raven handed the she-wolf the book and flared her magic as she launched herself for her brother.

He reacted faster than the audience could see as he grabbed his sister by the collar and arm and judo flipped her into the table as food flung into the air and landed on her. She shot right up and shot random energy blasts at him so he wouldn't have time to counter her, but she forgot that he was always faster than her. He easily dodged the blasts and was able to get to a random piece of wood from the broken table and through it at her and forcing her to halt her assault for long enough so that he could get in close.

What came next was actually a clash of fists in hand to hand combat, and true to her word, she had gotten stronger, but not strong enough to beat him. Raven through a right hook while Brago judo flipped her again, but the time she was expecting it and twisted her body around to where she was in a perfect position to blast him in the face.

Brago's response to that was to bend backwards in order to dodge the point blank blast. He then used his superior speed to send a kick to her upside down form's gut, but didn't expect her to grab his foot and roll him into an ankle lock. It took him all of five seconds to get out of it as he used his own leg strength to throw her off of him. Raven quickly got up before going to attack him again with magically enhanced punches and kicks, but Brago countered with his own punches and kicks.

The other students all watched as Raven Queen and Brago squared off on relatively the same level, but if was clear to Darling that Brago was the stronger of the two. Her secret training made her battle instincts and keen eyesight better than all the other heroes and princes of the school. She could tell that even without his magic, Brago would probably be the toughest opponent she had ever fought if they were to go head to head.

She looked over and saw that the Cerise was just holding the book and not even trying to read it, so she walked over to the girl to ask if she could try. That was until Briar got in her way and asked, "hey Cerise, could I see that book that Raven gave you to hold onto?"

"I guess it can't hurt anything, it's not like you would openly try to destroy it just for the fun of it," she said as she handed her the book.

"Why would destroying the book matter at all," Apple asked as she appeared from nowhere.

"Didn't you see the way Brago reacted whenever Raven showed that she had the book, or hear that she said she would burn the book if he didn't behave," Maddie asked with a goofy grin.

"I think the book is an important part of his story, and didn't you hear him say that he doesn't have his magic right now, I think it is inside the book," Cerise informed them.

"Not quite right, but close to it," the voice of headmaster Grimm said from behind the girls, startling them. "Sorry to frighten you, but you girls should try and read from the first page, maybe you would find something there that would help with finding out his story," he suggested with a mischievous hidden smirk.

"Why aren't you stopping their fight, they could get hurt," Apple asked with such an upset look on her face.

Grimm frowned at this and told her, "because, dear Apple, this is a family affair, and on school grounds or not, your mother has forbidden me from interfering with any conflict between them. Besides, they are brother and sister, I don't think that they will actively try and kill one another, do you," he asked before he left with a smile.

"He's right, Brago wouldn't actually kill Raven, he may be a bit mean to her, but at the end of the day they are family," Briar said reassuringly.

"Briar, he is on her back while biting her ear," Apple pointed out as Brago was indeed on her back biting her ear.

"Get off of me, I don't know where you have been you demon," Raven yelled as she through him off and blasted at him before jumping after him.

"I would just like to point out how strange it is to see a drastic fight such as this," Cerise commented before opening the book in her hands to the first page.

Her, Maddie, Apple, and Briar looked in the book and found something surprising, nobody could read the language. "Do you understand what that is saying," Briar asked anybody near her in hope that her eyes weren't playing tricks on her.

"No, I can't read it, but why don't we pass it around and see if anyone can," Apple asked as she took the book from Cerise and passed it to Ashlynn. She couldn't read it either so she passed it to Dutchess who couldn't read it, she passed it to Cupid who couldn't read it. After Cupid came Daring, than Dexter, Melody, Kitty, Cedar, Holly, Poppy, Lizzie, Blonde, Hunter, and even Brooke Paige the young narrator of the usual stories couldn't read it.

"Wait a minute Brooke, why don't you know what it says," Maddie asked as she was the only one who was mad enough to ask.

"Sorry Maddie, me and the family are on vacation and won't be back until after this story. I only came back to check on you guys, but saw what was going down and tried to investigate, but even I couldn't read the language," Brooke said as she left to go back on vacation.

"Guys, the usual narrator said that even she doesn't know what was in the book," Maddie announced to everyone. Hearing that caused them all to stop in their tracks and look at her as though she grew a second head, Hunter even dropped Brago's book on the floor.

"You mean that even the voice that you hear that knows so much that you don't doesn't even know about the kids story," Daring asked while looking a little afraid.

"Why did you just stick that in my ear weakling," the all heard Brago yell as they turned and saw that he was trying to get a corn-dog stick out of his ear.

"You were the one that bit my ear, I was just returning the favor," Raven commented as she readied a huge ball of magic to through at her brother.

Brago could have easily dodged the ball, or take it head on and keep going, but this needed to stop soon. He only had to figure out how he was going to do that before some fool tries to read his book and actually succeeds. " _REIS_ ," he heard a female voice say as he instinctively brought his hand up and a small ball of purple gravitational energy shot from it and into his sister's magic sphere.

The sphere exploded prematurely and caused everyone to dive for cover from the debris going everywhere. Brago was the only one who stood as still as a stone statue, and when the dust finally cleared out of the way and everyone could see. He turned his head to see the one holding his book being none other than the one known as...


	3. A Change in Schedule

Mamodo and Ever After

Chapter 3

A Change in Schedule

Brago was quite pissed, he was currently sitting in a freaking princess class, good kingdom management, next to him was the owner of his book, Darling Charming. The room was filled to the brim of princesses and princes that just radiated weakling, and to make matters worse, his book owner was the one out of all of them with any strength. That in of itself didn't say much about the rabble he was forced to be in the presence of, just that out of everyone in the room, or school, Darling was closest to him in strength. Meaning that not even his sister could beat her, and that was something that actually made him smirk as he remembered when everything was found out.

* * *

Flashback

The sphere exploded prematurely and caused everyone to dive for cover from the debris going everywhere. Brago was the only one who stood as still as a stone statue, and when the dust finally cleared out of the way and everyone could see. He turned his head to see the only one holding his book being none other than the one known as Darling Charming.

"What just happened," Raven asked as she stood up from her ground position because of the blast she inadvertently caused.

"It seems that we've found my book owner and partner, and it's one of the princesses, great," Brago drawled out as he saw who it was.

"What do you mean book owner and partner, I just read what was on the page, can nobody else read this," Darling asked as she passed the book around and nobody could read it.

"You are the only one that can, from now on, whenever we are in a fight or trouble, you use me and my book by putting your own emotions into the spell, say the spell, and I'll be able to use magic similar to what you just saw," he growled out.

"Okay, does that go with all of these spells, or is it just the first one," she asked back as she looked at the book and saw she could read more than one spell.

"What are you talking about, you should only be able to read one spell right now," Brago growled out in irritation before snatching the book from her and looking to see that more than one spell can be used.

"In total, seventeen different spells can be used, am I correct in assuming that this is unheard of for a first timer to be able to use any more than one spell," Darling asked.

"Unheard of, no, rare to the point of almost nonexistent other than a few cases every other millennium, yes," he stated in his shock and forgetting to be hateful in his tone.

"The last reported case was our mom and dad, but the number of spells able to be used was only three," Raven informed.

"Okay, what does it mean whenever there are more spells available than just one," Briar asked, mainly because she had her own theory and wanted it confirmed.

"It means a few things actually, one: the owner of the book has so much of the necessary attribute to read the spells that it opens the spells up to a certain point," Brago started to inform until Apple interrupted.

"What's the attribute that Darling has that makes her able to read so many spells," she asked.

"I'm not at liberty to tell you, only the owner and the partner can know, and you are neither, now let's get back on topic and save the questions for later. Second: both owner and partner have a similar strength level, or if you prefer this wording, is comparison in resolve to reach a goal that it unlocks the spells, or can go toe to toe in a fair fight. Third: there was already a connection that only the fates can see," Brago informed, cryptically, but informed.

"So, what you're saying is, Darling can relate to you in some areas that you won't share with us, she is as strong, or has the same strength in resolve, as you, and that you two are kind of like soul-mates," Briar guessed since everyone else was in shock at Darling being strong in any sence.

"Yes, that is the basic version of what I just said, except the soul-mates thing, I have no idea where you got that," he replied to them as they heard foot steps to signal that an angry looking headmaster Grim was coming.

"What is the meaning of this, I leave the room for a few minutes and when I come back I find the entire cafeteria destroyed and the entire student body dirty from the destruction," Grim yelled.

"Calm down before you pop a blood vessel or something, I just found my book's owner, it's Darling charming by the way," Brago stated before he saw all the destruction that last attack caused. "Sister, you need to learn to control your magic better, that last attack you through was a bit much, don't you think."

"It's not like you could have done any better, and you know what, just for that comment, I'm going to tell everyone what that attribute is that you don't want to share with anyone," Raven announced.

"Don't you dare," Brago growled out as the students all gathered around Raven to hear the secret attribute.

"In truth, the attribute is that Darling has a heavy heart, heavy with what is the question, but it has to be massively heavy for her to access Brago's gravity magic like that," she informed them all.

"What do you mean by heavy heart, what could my sister possibly have to be sad about," Daring asked as he frowned at his mirror.

"Not heavy like the usual translation, heavy can mean many things in this instance, since his magic is gravity based, the heavy weight can be because of anything, but it's most often consistent with sadness. The truth is that Darling could have all kinds of secrets that could weigh her heard down," Raven informed as all the students turned to look at the two new partners.

"Ahem, yes that is quite the theory, and you may be right, but since you two are now and forever partners in the eyes of history, I shall have your schedules changed to match each other's. Some of Darling's classes will be added to Brago's and some of Brago's will be added to Darling's," Grim announced as everyone gasped at that.

"Great, first I'm stuck with the strongest fighter at this school as my partner and now I'm forced to go to the same classes as her," Brago commented out loud with a nasty scowl.

* * *

Flashback end

Thinking back now, he probably should have killed Grim right then and there for suggesting such a thing, but that wasn't going to get him to where he needed to go. For something as ridiculous as having to be in the same classes together just because they're partners now is ridiculous, and to make matters even worse was some of the things he heard while in here.

"That's him, that's the hunk that can beat Raven in combat, not only that but I heard that him and Darling are the strongest in the school," one girl said.

"No wonder, look at all those muscles, and the look in his eyes says that he'll eat you up if you even look at him wrong, so hot," another girl commented.

"I wonder if he'll be going for hero training, seeing that sweaty form all done with working out and glistening, I can't wait to see him in hero training," yet another comment.

"I'd much rather prefer the villain classes, at least there they know to be afraid of me, worthless weaklings," Brago commented quietly to himself, but Darling still heard him.

"Are you mad at what is being said or who is saying it," Darling asked smartly, she knew Brago had a problem with people he deemed as weaklings.

"Both, I'd rather be feared then loved in any sort, not to mention that I don't need to be told that I'm good looking, I give off that bad boy vibe for a reason. Then weaklings thinking they could get to me in any sort of way is just disgusting and worthless to me," he informed while opening his pale right eye to look at her.

Darling seemed to giggle at his statement as if it was meant to be funny, "at least your modest, and you wonder why the princesses don't fear you. It's because you do give off the bad boy vibe, it's quite the ladies magnet around here, especially if you don't have a story to follow."

"Well I don't need it, nor do I want it, I don't need some weakling to think they can get close to me and try to change me or something like that, or for said weakling to rub off on me," Brago stated.

"So, as long as they're strong, you don't mind, never took you for someone with a type," she teased back as she took some notes that were on the board.

"Never took you for someone that would just rule a kingdom from a throne and not even fight your own battles while letting your army do all the work," he teased right back as he leaned back and closed his eyes.

"This is just a precaution in case Daring and Dexter don't live to the story, if that happens then I'll have to step in, which will be weird since that means I'll be Apple's prince," Darling explained with a role of her eyes.

"I still don't get that, if king Charming and Queen snow white had kids, that means that Apple and you three are siblings with one another, I could never stand that," Brago surmised.

"That's just what it's like in a royal family, to keep the bloodline pure, we often have to marry siblings or close cousins and whatnot, but to make it less creepy we are separated from one another and not told the truth. Some of us, like me, have figured that part out for ourselves, but for most of the Charming and White kids, and I really hate to say this, but they're dumb. Not dumb as in book smarts and academics, but with common knowledge or naturally gifted wisdom," she informed.

"So, you're the wisest and strongest in the school, now I know why you're my partner, but if you're so smart, why do you let the weak run this school, why not make them all fear you," he asked.

"I've learned something from my lifetime that you have obviously not taken into account in your own dark experience," Darling guessed before leaning in to whisper into his ear. "Fear is a good thing to have, you will get loyalty that way, but what about the ones that aren't afraid but could still come in handy, you use them to your advantage. By being nice and friendly, I have loyalties that you would never get through being nice, why do you think I'm friends with naïve and dumb little Apple White," she asked before looked at her and saw that she had an evil smirk. For the first time in his life, or in any lifetime for a gravity mamodo, Brago just found someone not only as evil and cunning as his own mother but, dare he think it, hotter.


	4. The Royal Truth

Mamodo and Ever After

Chapter 4

The Royal Truth

The rest of the day's classes progressed regularly, that means they were all boring and provided absolutely no substance to Brago, the closest thing that happened to interesting was in that kingdom management class. That royal named Darling Charming isn't as sweet and naïve as the rest of those worthless royals, she's been playing them from the start. Brago had been watching her since then, without the rest of the class or teacher noticing, but of course she did, but didn't do anything about it.

He watched her work throughout the classes, her movements showed her skill and training, she scanned everything as soon as she entered the room, regardless of how often she'd been in it. She took note of all the exits, how far they were from them once they set down, where the teacher was, the position of the other students, what they were carrying, everything. Her schoolwork was done short and to the point, no extra movement or energy was wasted, each stroke of the quill was done without mistake. Every movement in gym class was done in complete sync with her breathing and timed perfectly to ensure the best possible time, second best, Brago got first in a race that period. Lunch was awkward since nobody still had the heart to tell Bo Peep's daughter that Brago ate her sheep the day before, but Brago didn't care, too busy watching the movements of Darling. Her meal was designed for a fighter, full of calories to burn through, but small enough to disguise as a light meal for a princess watching her figure.

Everything else was the same throughout the classes, the biggest event came when school that day was over and Darling headed for the roof of the school with Brago following. They knew of each other's presence, they were going to the roof to talk, Darling was a warrior, Brago was a warrior, they both had similar thought patterns. So when they reached the roof and Darling turned to look back at her partner, he wasn't surprised when she broke the mask and turned her eyes as cold as Brago's.

"You're going to change everything around here," Darling said as she looked him in the eyes with crossed arms and a confident look, even in those cold eyes.

Brago looked at her and blinked in confusion for a few moments, "what the hell are you talking about," he asked in a growl while crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm saying that you're going to change everything around here, well, you Raven and me, Raven because her ideal of choosing your own destiny is spreading already, I've seen the doubt in the people's eyes. I'm going to change things around here with your help, we're going to open the people's eyes to the true Reality. The truth is, the storybook of legends is just an old book of stories given magical power by the royals of ancient, they wanted to control who was important or not, namely themselves and their children. The rebels of ancient wanted freedom for the masses, but what we are going to do is something similar, but a different end goal than freedom for all," Darling explained before pausing.

"You mean that no one even had to go by these labels and are just following everything because they have been taught to by their parents, what a shocker to see that in people with free will," Brago commented dryly.

"Well, the current royal family of Snow White is the only ones that know, the rest of the royal families fell out of the loop over time, but Snow White's line is the only to make sure the secret was kept up to code. Mostly to ensure nobody finds out about it and to make sure it's followed through with, but with Raven starting to change things and then us helping, that will end. And since we have a secret weapon thanks to a little detail that was kept out of Apple's reach and only I have access too, it will be easier," she informed.

"What detail, and you never did mention why you wanted to free the masses, and I never agreed to help, yet that is," he growled out.

"Since Apple has shown great incompetence and is passive with no actual backbone whatsoever, I was given the duty to safeguard the secret of the line, that's how I know all of this. My two brothers are just idiots in everything, not even Dexter is up to my level, made sure of it when we were little with a head injury by pushing him off a tree. Daring was never going to reach any level of competence, and my parents knew it, which is why they kept trying after having enough heirs, needed one good one. All I need to do is get rid of them and never tell my children after everything is done and nobody will ever control fate again," Darling informed.

"You're still not telling me what it is you want by freeing the masses, you can't just be doing this to rule the school or something like a cliché villain, you don't seem the type," Brago thoughtfully said.

"I'm not the type, I don't want to control the school, nor do I want world domination, I simply want chaos and rioting, then during the chaos, we take over everything, and I do mean everything," she stated.

"Intriguing, you don't want to rule the school, you want to rule everything, not a bad plan either, cause wide spread panic and rioting, in the midst of the chaos, kill the royal family. Since you would be the only one alive, or not in prison, you would have the only claim to the throne, not to mention you would be seen as the hero of the land, further adding public support. It seems like you have everything already figured out, so what could I help you with in this little scheme of yours," he asked her.

"First, I need your help, you have the mind of the evil queen in you, Raven may have gotten her looks, but you have her brain," Darling was cut off by Brago.

"Neither of us look like the true evil queen, in actuality, my mother's blonde, we both get our dark sides from our father, who you don't need to know about. I got my mother's cunning, yes, but my sister got my father's heart, and believe me when I tell you that Raven will not go along with your plan, good thing we don't have to tell her everything, isn't it."

"Very good thing, by the time she realizes, it will be too late, I'm a little shocked that the evil queen is actually blonde though. Regardless, for the creating the chaos, I need your brain, and since you and I are connected as long as I hold this book, we're in this together. After the chaos is when I still need you, I need a king to help the public still support me, the royal council as well, and I think that you're the best possible choice at that," she stated.

"So, you want me to help you in this, mainly for my brain, but you also need my help being your king to help with public opinion, is this just your way of asking me to be your boyfriend because you never had one," Brago commented.

"No, in fact, I find that whole concept to be trivial, just as I'm sure that you do as well, and even if we both find it trivial, we're going to have to establish a basis for the future by going on…dates," Darling pointed out with difficulty.

"No shit, but fine, we start slow and only places where there are slow traffic to get a feel for each other before moving on to the big places, how far along have you gotten in planning the whole thing out," he asked.

"Pretty far, I need to hammer out a few of the finer details, but the overall picture looks good, I have the plan here for you to look at, and it's the only copy," she stated before pulling out a scroll and tossing it to him.

He opened it and looked inside, the plan was all on there, just as she described, there were details to iron out here and there, but the overall picture looked good. "After hammering out the details, we'll be all set to start, then all we have to do is wait for Snow White's counter strike, then the games will truly begin," Brago commented.

"Good, let's go honey, we have dominos to topple over," Darling commented with amusement at calling him honey.

"Very well dear, this may end up providing some entertainment regardless of if we succeed or fail, let's go," he said as he stuck out his arm for her to take a hold of.

"This is going to be good," she said as she wrapped her arms around his and walked back and down the halls of Ever After High, as the new couple on the scene.

* * *

The halls of Ever After

As soon as they stepped a foot in the halls of the school, gasps were heard all around them as everyone was staring at them as if they grew a second head, each second was like an eternity. Everyone was so shocked to notice anything they did, even though all eyes were on them, and as they passed by the teacher's lounge, even they were shocked to see them.

"You do realize that everyone is staring at us, right, or are they frozen in time, I can't really tell," Darling commented with a giggle.

"I think that they are, but who cares about them, they're just weaklings that are jealous about what the strong have," Brago commented and made her giggle at how he spoke about everyone.

"Well, if they are frozen in time, maybe we could have some fun, see if they can get a heart attack while in that state," before he could question what she just said, she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. Now that seemed to reset time because everyone fainted at her actions, except one person with brown hair, Darling's roommate, Rosabella Beauty.

She ran up to her roommate and actually did something that annoyed Brago, she hugged them both tightly around the neck while saying, "I'm so happy for you two, seeing you two together is just fabulous."

"Thanks Rosabella, but you might want to let go of Brago before he hurts you, he hates to be touched by most people," Darling commented, that forced Rosabella to break the hug.

"Sorry, I'm just so happy for you, I didn't even know that you two were looking at each other like that, but every dog has their day," Rosabella commented.

"I know, it's actually my first relationship as you know, but as long as we're together, I think we'll be just fine," the Charming girl said to her roommate, she was really an incredible actor.

"The feeling's mutual," Brago said as he pulled his partner in closer, he also knew how to act as well, he wrapped his right arm around her shoulder and gave off a grin that actually made both girls blush.

"Let's go to our room, Brago's taking me out on our first date tonight and I need to find something to wear, where are we going again," Darling asked.

"Formal attire will be appropriate," Brago spoke before she gave him another kiss on the cheek and left with Rosabella, and after they left Brago whispered to himself, "she's lucky I need her for my own plans," while giving an evil smirk.


End file.
